On a Rainy Day
by crystallionaire
Summary: It's raining at Djose Temple so Gippal decides to call it a day to spend some time with Rikku... A Rippal one shot.


**My first story here on Fanfiction :D Hope you like it ^^**

On a Rainy Day

I had always disliked rainy days such as this one. The rain pouring from the sky without letting up. It reminds me of the Thunder Plains. Although I am no longer afraid of thunder, I still dread the rain. It makes everything so... bleh. I much prefer the sunshine. Although one good thing came from the unfortunate weather forecast! Gippal had decided to call it a day and close the Machine Faction, which means I get the whole day to myself and be lazy for once! I swear, ever since Gippal saw my machina skills in action, he has been giving me more and more to do! A girl needs time to herself every once in a while. Wondering if I'll ever be able to get the machina grease from under my nails, a knock interrupts my examining.

"If you're name isn't Gippal, go awaaay..." I sort of yell at the door. It opens to reveal, a very much soaked to the bone, Gippal, who doesn't look like he's in the best mood.

"When exactly do you plan on getting out of bed, princess?" He asks me, obviously attempting to be nice and not take out his anger at me, which is always nice. "Freakin' weather…" He mumbled that bit to himself.

"Umm… I dunno. I think I like it in in here much better than out there." I point out the window that is being pelted with rain drops. I shiver at the thought of being out there right now. Gippal grabs a towel from inside the bathroom and throws it over his head as he begins to strip off the clingy wet clothing. He gets into a t-shirt and sweats and sits at the foot of the bed as he dries his hair with the towel.

"I'd have to agree with ya there Cid's girl." He sighs as he falls back on the bed, towel over his face.

"Hey! I thought you said you weren't going to call me that anymore!" I retort. He _did_ promise to stop with that nickname…

"Sorry Rikku, force of habit."

"It's ok, I forgive you Gippal!" I get out of the covers and crawl over to where he was lying. I pull the towel off his face and give him a quick peck on his forehead. "Why are you so mad Gippy? Is the rain _reeeally_ that bad?" I ask him in the sweetest way possible, which earns me a half smile.

"It's horrible Rikkuuu," He whines. "It's cold and wet and windy out there! How am I supposed to get any work done around here? A whole day gone WASTED. And now my hair is _ruined_. Do you know how hard it is to get to that level of awesomeness?" All I could think about was how cute it was that he was acting childish. I giggle to myself.

"Aww, poor Gippal! You've gone through so much already and it's not even noon yet." I say while pinching his cheeks. "Are all the other men gone for the day too?"

"Yeah, I let everyone have the day off… JUST for today. We have to make up for lost time tomorrow."

"Yeah? Then stop worrying so much about your hair! It's nice to be able to see it down every once in a while, ya know?" I smile at him again. The only time I ever see his hair down like this is after he takes a shower, which is often but he spikes it as soon as his hair dries. Men and their hair… I'm not as bad as this, _right_? Gippal crossed his arms over his chest.

"Rikkuuu! I'm still cold from bein' out there. Make me feel warm."

I laughed and tapped his nose with my finger, "Why don't you just turn on the heater?"

"I don't want to. The floor is cold and I threw my shoes over there." He pointed near the bathroom.

"Well then I don't know what to tell ya, Gippal, but you're not getting any of these blankets 'cause they are mine!" I tell him as I scoot back across the bed taking all the blankets with me into the corner and rolling myself up in them. Gippal flops over onto his stomach and looks at me with a playful eye. He really does look super cute with his hair in his face like that. I giggle as he makes an effort to blow away a piece of his hair away from his eye.

"That's not fair. Those are _my_ blankets, just like this is _my_ bed, _my_ room, and _my_ place. So if you don't mind, I think I'll be taking those." He says with a smirk. He quickly crawls over to my corner and begins pulling at the blankets I have tightly wrapped around myself.

"Noo! My fortress is being attacked!"

"Give up the blankets or face the consequences Rikku!" He yells while laughing at me trying to roll away from his clutches. He eventually gets the blankets off of me and he sees that I am wearing one of his t-shirts. It's way too big on me to the point where it looks like a dress but it sure is comfortable. "And that is _my_ t-shirt." He has a typical 'Gippal smirk' on his face now which usually means his mind is drifting towards the gutter.

"Hey, you gave this one to me a while ago! So it's mine!" I sat up and crossed my legs and arms and looked away from him with a huff. I could feel him getting closer to me and I crack on eye open to see what he's doing.

"Really now…" He's on his hands and knees in front of me when he nuzzles my neck. He quickly kisses my neck before swiftly pulling me under him. "How come I don't remember that?" He slowly starts to lean down getting closer to my face.

"It's not my fault you don't remember these things." I smile at him and reach up towards him and kiss his lips because they were just _begging_ to be kissed, what can I say. I lay back down and he chuckles. "You really should leave your hair down more often! I mean really, Gippal, you don't look half bad. In fact, it's kind of sexy." Guys love to be complimented too, ya know. Maybe Gippal more than others. I laugh to myself.

"Yeah? Well then I will make sure never to have it down in public again."

"Hey! Why would you say that if I just told you how good you looked with it down?" He leans down for another kiss, this one lasts a bit longer.

"Because. Why would I want to look sexy for anyone else when I have you?"

"Your ego craves it?"

"Very funny. Now. If you don't mind, I'm still freakishly cold." He unceremoniously drops his weight on me and I let out a short "Umph". He brings his arms in under mine and nestles his head on my chest. "This is more like it."

"Gippal! I can barely breathe! Get- your-fatty-self-off-me!" I said in between my efforts to push him off me. He grunts and rolls over, taking me with him so now I'm lying on top of him.

"Better?" He asks me in a lazy tone.

"Much better actually." It's my turn to snuggle into him. What is he talking about… He's not cold at all.

"I am not fat by the way."

"Hmm I would have to disagree with that. Ya know? I think you just suck in your gut all the time and use some make up to give an 'illusion' that you have an awesome body. Yuna told me about that; using make up for 'do it yourself abs'."

"Rikku, Rikku. _You_, of all people, should know that I have an incredible body. Really. You just saw it last night didn't you? Or if you don't remember, I could show it to you again." I bring my arms up and rest them on his chest with my head in my hands looking down at him with a smile on my face.

"Well… We _do_ have the temple all to ourselves today and there's not much to do outside either with all this rain. So…"

"Sooo?" He asked eagerly wanting to get on with the show.

"SO I think I'll go get something to eat." I say, laughter creeping up on me as I watch his expression change from excited to unsatisfied. I quickly get up and walk briskly towards the door. Hearing the bed creek, I turn around to see Gippal leaping off the bed. I laugh as I quickly open the door and run down through the temple with Gippal at my heels.

"Hey! Get back here! You can't just _leave_ me like that!" He shouts with laughter in his voice. The chase continues until he finally catches me in his office.

"Aw maaan! You caught me. What's a defenseless woman like me to do?" I say in a seductive manner while twirling a piece of my golden hair between my fingers and grabbing the hem of my t-shirt with my other hand. He walks slowly up to me and grabs me by the waist. He smirks and leans down to give me one of his more passionate kisses which I gladly participate in. When he breaks the kiss he sighs before talking again.

"I love you and your ability to turn even a crappy rainy day into an awesome rainy day." He says with a low chuckle. He kisses my cheek as I giggle.

"It's my specialty!" He grins at me and suddenly picks me up in his arms making me squeal a bit.

"Now if it's alright with you, we have some _business _to attend to upstairs." I give him a mischievous smile and wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me back to our room. Maybe the rain isn't so bad after all!


End file.
